


Sick Day

by abolynn



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abolynn/pseuds/abolynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia gets a cold, and there is an article of clothing that H.G. Left behind. Angst and hope for Berring and Wells to find their ways back to each other another day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

Ugh, there is nothing so awful as being sick when there is so much you are missing thought Claudia. She lay on her bed contemplating options to escape the isolation, Achooo! It may have been only a simple cold, but Artie made her leave the warehouse. He did not want her to spread her illness to the entire warehouse staff he had said.

She moved the kleenex box closer and fumbled for another cough drop.  
Throwing the wrapper toward the trashcan only to have it land upon a pile of Kleenex heaped in the trash. Claudia sat up and reached for her Farnsworth. Artie's face appeared on the screen. His large furry eyebrows furrowing into one massive brow as he saw it was Claudia who hailed him.  
  
"Yes, contagious one? I have a feeling before this conversation starts the answer is no."

He pushed his glasses up on his nose while leaning into the Farnsworth screen adding emphasis to his no.

"Artie, you haven't even heard my question. I know you said I could not use any health restoring artifacts but how about giving me something to do? I am banished and bored."

"You're supposed to be resting and getting well."

"Grampa I know a nap is your idea of fun but Artie," she said coughing.

"See you need to rest. I tell you what, if we get a ping I will let you know, so go and rest now," Artie said.

Artie's face faded from the Farnsworth screen.

Claudia slumped back into her pillows. She laid the Farnsworth on the nightstand and then picked up another kleenex.  
Claudia heard someone walking up the stairs in the bed and breakfast, and then a knock on her door.

"Can I come in? " Myka said

"Yes, at last, a real human being. Did Artie send you to put a biohazard sign on my door? "

Myka opened the door and looked in and saw Claudia lying in her bed. She was a sight. Red nose, hair askew, Kleenex, various over the counter medicines covering the bedside table.  
  
"From the looks of it maybe I need to," I just came to check on you, see if you needed anything," Myka said.

"Awww your so good to me, this is as good as being quarantined by Artie gets." Claudia propped herself up on her side, and she rubbed her throat with her hand.

"You have a sore throat? you know some hot tea might help, I could make you some," Myka said.

"That sounds good, hey would you mind handing me something out of that drawer behind you."

"Sure, Myka turned and opened the drawer. So what is it you need out of here?"

There were all kinds of things in the drawer.

Claudia said, "look on the left you will see an old handkerchief and a bottle of camphor."

Myka spotted the two items. They both looked old-fashioned and out of place. So much so that she was afraid it was something taken from the warehouse.

"Claudia these are not artifacts? You know even a small thing can have a horrible downside," Myka's brow lifted, she eyed Claudia with stern concern.

Myka picked up the handkerchief and examined it; the beautiful finely woven cloth had the initials H.G.W embroidered in crisp black.

"No, it's not an artifact, It is just something H.G. gave me one time when I was sick, H.G. said she would put a little camphor on the handkerchief and put the handkerchief in Christina's pillowcase when she was sick with a cold; it really does work."

Myka looked at initials on the handkerchief and bit her lip.

"Oh," Myka said.

  
Myka opened the bottle of camphor and put a little on the handkerchief and handed the cloth to Claudia. Claudia was still propped up on her bed and put the handkerchief in her pillowcase. Claudia laid back down and inhaled deeply trying to take in the healing scent of the camphor.

"Mmhmm, it is not a great smell, but when I am sick it makes me feel better, You know  I miss them...H.G... and Lena..., It is always worse when I am sick  
I know you understand."

Myka and Claudia's eyes locked, something unspoken was shared in a glance. They both acknowledged that they shared a common loss.

"I know you miss her Myka... I also know how much she loved you."  
  
Myka smiled and looked away. She took a moment then looked at Claudia again.

"You like that smell it reminds you that someone loved you and took care of you, H.G. always did like taking care of you kiddo, guess I do too."

Myka smiled and leaned over and touselled Claudia's hair.

"Hey, what is not to love right." Claudia chuckled.

"Right, I will get your tea."

Myka straightened Claudia's dishelved covers and tucked her nicely in.  

"Myka -- I've tracked down H.G...when I get well would you go with me to see her?"

"You get well, then we will see about that." 

Myka walked out of Claudia's room, and she went into her bedroom. She went to the closet and rifled to the back. There at the top was a blue shirt that belonged to Helena. Myka reached up and took it off the hanger. Myka pulled the shirt close to her as if the shirt contained her Helena and Myka held it to her chest. She just stood there in her closet with her eyes closed holding that shirt as if she would never let it go.

"Perhaps when Claudia is well," Myka whispered.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note - Of course, she went and made Claudia a cup of the tea. It was the kind Helena herself drank every day at Lena's. The tea that even now Myka drank in the evenings. Helena may have been gone, but she was still with them.


End file.
